


Take Your Medicine

by wordscorrupt



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Sick Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordscorrupt/pseuds/wordscorrupt
Summary: Tony Stark is on a mission to get his mutant spider-baby to take a spoonful of medicine.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629409
Comments: 4
Kudos: 156
Collections: Peter Parker's Tales





	Take Your Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old prompt that I filled decades ago. It was previously posted on here un "To Drabble in Hope and Pain" as Chapter 1 but I'm currently in the process of separating those and posting them as separate stories.

If you had asked Tony twenty years ago, where he would find himself today, the answer would not be trying to coerce a sick fifteen-year-old mutant kid into swallowing a spoonful of medicine.

But here he was trying to drag an uncooperating kid out from underneath the swarm of blankets he had buried himself in a vain attempt to get away from Tony’s wrath.

“Ah-ha!” Tony exclaimed in triumph as he managed to break free one of the kid’s flailing arms.

Easily ignoring the kid’s whines, Tony continued to dig him out from underneath the blankets, welcoming the sight of a self-proclaimed downtrodden teen who held an exceptional pout as he stared up at his mentor.

“You are a menace,” Tony stated as he grabbed the teen from underneath his armpits and gently pulled him up into a sitting position. Peter sniffled, pressing his face into Tony’s chest. Tony was ignoring the fact that kid was getting his snot all over his shirt. The man absentmindedly patted at the boy’s curls, reaching over for the bottle of medicine on the night table.

“Come on bud. Take your medicine.”

“I don’t like it! It makes me feel funny and knocks me out.”

“Thank God,” Tony murmured under his breath, not surprised at the weak jab he received in his stomach.

“Plus, I’m getting better without it!”

Tony pushed the kid away from him, holding him at an arm’s length, and stared at him with a raised eyebrow. Peter tried to look none the wiser, ignoring his runny nose and the cough building up in his throat as he attempted to straighten up. Peter grinned before he couldn’t hold in the cough any longer and threw himself into a coughing fit.

“Whatever you say, kiddo.” Tony rubbed soft circles on the kid’s back, a few minutes later helping to settle him against the headboard on a mound of pillows.

“Let’s make a comprise,” Tony decreed, twisting the cap off the liquid medicine before pouring the suggested amount into the small cup it came with and holding it out to Peter, continued, “You take this and I won’t smother you with a pillow.”

Peter groaned, throwing his head back. To think he actually thought he was going to get something out of this.

Tony gave a fond grin, “Listen, kid. You’re going to sleep one way or another. Sleep means healing and getting rid of that nasty cold. You’ve been cooped up in the bed for too long and you may start to rot soon.” He reached over, poking the kid’s nose teasingly.

Peter slapped his hand away but Tony didn’t miss the smile across the kid’s face. He took the opportunity to bring the spoonful of medicine closer and this time Peter thankfully was willing to take it.

“Bottoms up, kiddo!”


End file.
